


Embrace  Your Inner Animal

by MissPerfect_NCstate



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPerfect_NCstate/pseuds/MissPerfect_NCstate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link always has a witty comeback, but not today.<br/>He has been rendered speechless and walked off the set...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace  Your Inner Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GMMore #965

Link: "Have you ever sprawled out in a sun spot...And become one with your animal?"

Rhett: "I become one with my animal every morning."

Looking directly into each others eyes, both men begin to giggle.

Link has never thought of them as Rhett's "Inner Animals", but...

 

 _He leans across the car console and gives Link a quick peck on the cheek_ \- Chicken

 

 _He slithers up Link's body. Flicking his tongue out, tasting. Leaving a trail of wet marks as he makes his way up to bite a lip_ \- Snake

 

 _He wakes Link by nuzzling and licking his ear when he has fallen asleep on the couch, but he should be working_ \- Cat

 

 _He pants and whines as Link licks and teases, waiting for just the right moment to close his lips over Rhett's beautiful erection_ \- Dog

 

 _He digs his nails into Link's hips and throws his head back and howls when the orgasm washes over him_ \- Wolf

 

_But Lion has to be his favorite..._

Link suddenly realizes that he does not know what to say. He is worried that if he says anything, there will be a huskiness or a crack in his voice that will give his emotions away. He has also become aware of the increasing tightness in the front of his pants. He knows that it is only going to get worse and the show is over. In a couple of minutes he will not be able to hide his erection in these skinny jeans. They are done filming for the day. There is no way that he is going to be able to explain why he needs to sit here for several more minutes. He makes the only decision that he can. He pushes back his chair. Keeping his arm down and his body at an angle that hides the partial erection, he walks off the set. He heads straight back to the office to wait for Rhett.

Link enters the office and moves to stand behind the open door. He hears Rhett calling out to him from the hallway. "Link. Are you alright?" Rhett enters the office and moves close to the couch, scanning the room and calling out to Link. Link quietly pushes the door closed and turns the lock. Rhett hears the sound and turns, but it's too late. Link lunges and knocks him onto the couch. Link crawls slowly up Rhett's body, keeping his nose low and breaths in the intoxicating scent. When he comes face to face with Rhett, the smaller man bears his teeth and sinks them into the side of Rhett's neck.

Rhett makes a low growling sound in the back of his throat - Lion

Link silently vows to always embrace his inner animal.


End file.
